Different types of machines include a moving mechanism and a main part called “head” that fulfils the desired work. The head can be used for cutting, engraving, drawing or for performing any other operation on a piece that must be worked on. In all these types of machines, it is often necessary to replace the head with a different head for performing a different type of work. It is therefore important to perform head replacement rapidly and safely.
In particular, in the paper sector, there are machines that make the cut or the decoration of cardboard, either smooth or corrugated. Similar machines are also used in the sector of decoration of items made of glass, ceramic, plastic or other material.
The present description will focus on machines used for the cut of passe-partout, in order to highlight a technical sector where the present invention can be appropriately used. The “passe-partout” is the an internal frame inserted behind the glass of pictures, with the purpose of creating a stand-out, generally of constant width between the external frame and the subject of the picture, which may be a print, painting, or other.
Shapes and dimensions of the passe-partout can vary, but the most common ones are rectangular.
The material of the passe-partouts is generally white or colored paper, thin enough to be inserted between picture and glass, which must be cut with a limited mechanical force. Nevertheless, in order to produce this cut, a suitably directed and sharp blade is required, as well as a precise speed and approaching direction.
Nowadays, different types of machines exist for this purpose, which can be briefly described as follows.
Such machines include a main group supporting the cutting head vertically, so that it can vertically moving up and down the item to be worked, including sudden directional changes of the cut. The axial movement can be either pneumatic, hydraulic or electromechanical, according to the design of the machine. These machines include an engine that allows the head to rotate, typically an electric engine, which is easier to be control electronically, and a connecting device fitted on the output shaft of the engine, so that the engine, through a timing belt, can transmit the rotation to the head holding the cutting tool.
The head, axially connected to the main group, has a vertical movement with a shaft along an axis where the connecting device is fitted.
The head of the machine can be mechanically manufactured by means of several known systems and includes a blade for cutting the paper. This blade rotates thanks to the connecting device that is axially fitted providing the blade with the desired changes of direction, without further raising the head block in case of continuous or radial geometrical shapes (such as circles, ellipses, etc.), or a linear approaching stop whenever angles must be formed, forming instead the angle after raising the head.
The transversal motion of the head block can be provided by known automatic machines.
The above-described production method offers excellent results both from a qualitative and productive point of view. Obviously, the speed of production depends on many factors.
A problem with prior art systems is the need to replacing the cutting tool manually, which obviously has different characteristics according to the different materials to be cut, the different types of cut or the different types of operations to fulfill.
Using a head as described above, it is also possible to cut packing boxes and with another head it is possible to engrave cardboard in order to create some grooves that facilitate the closing of the boxes. In this specific field, this operation is very difficult and laborious, except for some machines that have two heads (one for a 45° cut, and one for 90° cut). Nonetheless, these machines have a high cost because they an additional axis is required, beyond the standard three axes, for the additional head.
Sometimes, it is necessary to perform cuts with different slopes, 90° or 45° or other degrees. In this case, it is important to replace the head rapidly than with a traditional one-head machine and reduce costs, still providing the same technical result as with a machine equipped with more heads.
In addition, the head can be changed to substitute the blade with pens or other accessories that decorate an item instead of cutting. Yet, the final accessory holding the blade, the pen or similar, is changes on machines known in the art, but this is a slow operation.
Despite the design variations of each machine manufacturer, in order to change the head it is necessary to have a tool, such as a plug, which acts on a joint, either a threaded joint, or (conical) friction joint, or having other designs known in the art to date.
Because the head must be carried out frequently, the effectiveness of the machine is considerably reduced by these necessary interruptions. Moreover, these substitutions considerably slow down the production rates, affecting the manufacturing process.
German Patent DE 199 3 8 114 to Dürr Systems GmbH discloses a machine comprising a fixing element 1 for supporting a support element 3 for a tool 2. This machine is particularly used in car factories for performing operations like the painting or lifting of chassis. According to the solution proposed in this patent, the support tool 3 is connected to the fixing element 1 by magnetic connection 5, and is adapted to avoid the breakage of the tool 2 in case of accidental hitting against parts processed by the machine. The structure disclosed is in this patent is very complex and is not adapted to support a rotating tool and for a rapid change of the tool itself.